This Isn't Heaven But It's Close Enough
by SingingMisery
Summary: The gods do not favour just anyone. What will it take to get Cloud to see that?
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Isn't Heaven (But It's Close Enough)

Pairing(s): It's probably going to be any and all combinations of Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. You'll understand what I mean in a while.

Warnings: Character death...kind of, Cloud being forced to do...something unpleasant

AN: This bugger has been driving me insane for awhile. I don't really know where it spawned from. Maybe from reading too many greek legends.

* * *

The gods demand a sacrifice.

The head priest twisted his way through the barracks, the home of the slaves. The sad, thin people cowered in fear, silently hoping they wouldn't be chosen. The man halted, holding up a hand to gesture to the guards wandering the area. A blond boy, blue eyes averted in the hopes that wouldn't be noticed, was snatched up. He struggled, earning himself a smack to the face for his troubles.

The priest examined the pitiful form in front of him. "What is his name?"

"Cloud Strife, my lord." The priest forcefully grabbed the boy's chin, titling the face to get a better look. This Cloud was good looking, even with the dirt and bruises covering his pale skin. The priest nodded once.

"He will do."

* * *

Cloud breathed slowly, feeling strangely unafraid. The sun shone through the slats of his cell. It was a beautiful day outside, betraying the bloody act that would happen later that day. His blood would be spilled in the hopes that the gods would spare this civilization. But, the blond didn't feel a sense of panic. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. It was like there was comforting presence there, wrapping him up in blanket of calm. It was comforting, giving him the strong feeling that everything was going to be okay. There was a sound, then the door swung open.

"It's time."

Cloud was forcibly led through the streets by his bound wrists. People gathered to view the unfortunate soul who was this month's victim. The priests had gathered on a raised platform that was decorated with strange symbols. The teen was pulled up the steps. He stood, eyes fixed on the ground. The ritual commenced, the priests began chanting a strange, guttural language. Now Cloud was starting to become afraid. He didn't want to die like this. Didn't want his life to end in a bizarre ceremony to appease a god he didn't worship. He shifted slightly. The guard standing behind him gripped his forearms in an attempt to stop him from making an escape attempt. The head priest turned to Cloud.

"On your knees." Cloud was shoved onto his knees. The blond started to tremble. He had been forced to do this, among other things, to one of the foremen who supervised his work. The ritual called for the sending of a soul to the god's realm. The momentary blankness that came from an orgasm was a glimpse into that realm. The priests believed that the death of their sacrifice at this moment would ensure the entrance of the soul. The man gently carded Cloud's hair. "Don't be afraid. Just do as I say." His voice was silky, cruel. "This will all be over soon." Cloud opened his mouth when instructed.

The act was quick and brutal. Cloud gagged as tears leaked out of his eyes. The obscene moans rose in crescendo above his head. He nearly hyperventilated when a knife was placed to his throat by an unseen person. At the same time the priest reached completion, Cloud's throat was cut.

The crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief. Once again, their lives were spared.

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter. The rest will be longer. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: This Isn't Heaven (But It's Close Enough)

Pairing(s): It's probably going to be any and all combinations of Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. You'll understand what I mean in a while.

Warnings: Naked!Cloud (woot)

AN: This bugger has been driving me insane for awhile. I don't really know where it spawned from. Maybe from reading too many greek legends.

* * *

There was a scent. It was like...the smoky smell that came from burned wood. A hand was gently stroking his hair. Cloud panicked for a moment, thinking he had been spared and kept as a pleasure slave for the priest. But, his exhausted limbs wouldn't move. The warmth that was coming from the unknown person combined with the smell made him feel so comfortable.

A voice came softly over his head. "There you are." The bed Cloud was on shifted as another person sat down. Another scent, this one like a forest full of growing things, overtook Cloud's senses.

"I was busy." The voice rumbled, reminding the blond of an earthquake. "Who is this?" Another hand touched his arm.

"I was hoping you could tell me." At this time, Cloud opened his eyes. The man running his fingers through his hair paused, smiling. "Well hello." His voice was smooth, curling like a fire around Cloud's soul. He was beautiful, auburn hair spilling across a smooth jaw line. Green eyes narrowed in amusement regarded Cloud. He wore a red silk robe, cut to reveal a pale muscular chest. A purple apple was clutched in his other hand.

"What's your name?" The other man was equally impressive. Bigger than the redhead, his identical robe was black. His dark eyes were serious and truthful. Shaggy black hair cascaded down around thick shoulders.

Cloud momentarily forgot he was being addressed, but answered quickly. "C-Cloud. My name is Cloud." At that name, both men exchanged a look. There was a brief silence.

The red-haired man spoke first. "Isn't he the one Zack...?"

The other shook his head. "That is not our story to tell." He turned back to Cloud, smiling. "My name is Angeal. This is Genesis. Welcome to our home. We weren't...expecting you."

Genesis shot Angeal a look. "Not yet, anyways." Suddenly remembering how he got there, Cloud placed a hand to his throat. Both Angeal and Genesis didn't miss the wince that followed. The blond looked down, embarrassed that he was still in his rags. His skin, bruised and scarred from years of enslavement, was a stark contrast to the smooth unblemished skin of these two strangers. Genesis caught the miserable blush, and frowned. "What is it?"

Cloud's voice was quiet. "Well, I'm..." He gestured down, not meeting the eyes of Genesis and Angeal. Angeal got the message and stood up.

"Genesis, will you find some clothes for our guest?"

The man nodded. "Of course." Angeal led Cloud out the room. The blond was immediately awed by the splendour. This place was all pure marble and gilded statues. A large window overlooked a huge garden.

"Where am I?" murmured Cloud to himself. It was the first time since waking up that the question crossed his mind.

Angeal looked back at him. "There will be time for that later. Right now, we have to get you ready." A flash of fear went through Cloud. _Ready for what? _Angeal halted, sighing with resignation. "You don't have to be afraid here." His voice was soft this time. "No one can hurt you here. Even if we wanted to." Cloud frowned at the strange statement, but Angeal didn't elaborate.

The garden outside was beautiful, full of colourful flowers and plants that Cloud had never seen before in his life. Angeal would pause every few moments to allow Cloud his time to stare. During this time, he would point to a particular flower or tree, naming it. The blond was entranced, hoping he wouldn't be called on to remember the names of this wondrous flora. Finally, the two paused at a large pond. Angeal turned to Cloud. "We need to get you out of those clothes."

Cloud panicked, wrapping one thin arm around himself protectively. "Why?" His voice, meant to be strong, came out weak and scared. The black haired man sighed, waiting. Cloud hesitated, playing with the frayed hem of what could only be described as an old sack. With Angeal nodding encouragingly, the blond slowly removed the rags. He stood, shivering despite the warmth, and waited for further instruction. He tried to hide his nakedness, eyes focused on the bright green grass.

Angeal sighed again. This wouldn't do. "Now, get into the water," he kept his voice gentle. Cloud was confused, but obeyed. The water was warm despite it being outside. He sat down on the smooth bed, unsure of what was going to happen next.

The teen jumped when an equally warm cloth was ran over his back. Angeal's hand gripped his shoulder, steadying him. "Relax." Angeal patiently washed all the dirt and grime off of Cloud with a sweetly smelling soap. Cloud kept his eyes closed the entire time, unused to having attention lavished on him like this. The gentle movements lulled him to sleep and he dozed off for a length time. When he woke up, Genesis was standing over him with an armful of material. The man smirked at Cloud's feeble attempt to once again cover his naked body.

"Don't be embarrassed," the redhead purred. The blond blushed. He had just got used to being nude in front of one stranger, he didn't think he could handle another. Angeal gave Genesis a look, which he returned with a roll of his eyes. "Fine." He placed the objects on the ground and left. Cloud was grateful when he realized Genesis had brought him towels. As he reached for one, the blond froze with shock.

The marks on his arm had disappeared, leaving behind glowing, healthy skin. Further examination saw that all of the marks on his body were gone. He twisted around, glancing at his back. Of what he could see, the whips marks were also gone. He shot a wide eyed look to Angeal, silently asking for an explanation. The burly man just laughed, ruffling Cloud's wet hair.

"Stay here for now. One of us will come get you."Cloud scowled at the retreating back, feeling mildly annoyed. He dried off his body and hair before pulling on a robe left by Genesis. The robe was white and identical to the ones Angeal and Genesis were wearing. It fit perfectly, which surprised Cloud. He was smaller than both the men. Why would they have a robe that fit him?

* * *

Genesis stood looking out a window. He was surprisingly excited, considering what he was. The redhead shifted and smiled when a wind began to blow. It was gentle, ruffling his hair like a caressing hand.

"Hello Sephiroth." The silver haired man joined him at the window.

"You're unusually happy today." Sephiroth's voice was amused. "What happened?"

The redhead allowed himself to grin now. "Zack has been very...listless lately. Correct?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Well, yes. But I fail to see..."

"Because of that boy, right?"

"Again, yes. But I still don't see..."

Genesis interrupted again. "That is about to change."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What makes you..." He paused, staring at Genesis. "He's not...HERE is he?" The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

Now Genesis looked hurt. "Sephiroth, I know the rules as well as you do. I wouldn't break them, not even for Zack."

Sephiroth made an apologetic noise. "I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to imply that." He ran a hand over Genesis's cheek, green eyes thoughtful. "How long has he been here?"

Genesis gripped the silver haired man's hand, all trace of hurt gone. "Not that long. He appeared in the garden this morning and slept through to the afternoon. Angeal gave him a bath..." At the mention of the dark haired man's name, Angeal appeared. He smiled at them.

His attention went to Sephiroth. "Hello. When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. Genesis informs me we have a guest." Angeal nodded, expression turning thoughtful. "Genesis seems to think that this will snap Zack out of his mood." Angeal didn't say anything, and glanced out the window. "You agree?"

"I do."

Sephiroth glanced between the two, green eyes doubtful. He sighed. "Then you have to be careful with him. Don't overwhelm him with knowledge. It's going to be confusing enough to find out that he is loved by an..." At the particular moment, the skies darkened and erupted, rain pouring down. Out of the moisture pouring from the sky, a figure emerged. It was teenage boy, who had black hair plastered to a skull and melancholy blue eyes that glanced sadly around. He glanced up and waved listlessly to the group gathered by the window. Sephiroth shot Angeal and Genesis another look. "I hope for his sake that you are right."

* * *

Reviews please? My chapters will get longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: This Isn't Heaven (But It's Close Enough)

Pairing(s): It's probably going to be any and all combinations of Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. You'll understand what I mean in a while.

Warnings: Nothing really, just Cloud angsting and Jenova being a bitch.

AN: This bugger has been driving me insane for awhile. I don't really know where it spawned from. Maybe from reading too many greek legends.

* * *

Zack sighed as he walked up to the house. As soon as he stepped inside, the rain stopped. Genesis was there, a smile playing over his lips. Zack internally groaned. He never liked what that look entailed.

"What is it now?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Well, never mind about your present then." His tone had a sing-song quality to it.

Sephiroth, who joined Genesis, rolled his eyes. He smacked his friend upside the head. "That is not an object that can be given away, you idiot." He smiled at Zack, nodding in welcome. "Although, this will cheer you up."

Zack gave them a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was reserving his judgement.

* * *

Cloud was crouched down, admiring a white flower when Angeal came to get him. The black haired man paused, watching the blond. He knew Cloud's past, and it marvelled him how the boy had managed to hold on to even a shred of innocence. Let alone the fact that Cloud's whole aura was one of virtue. Sephiroth was right. They would have to be careful with him.

Cloud stood up and smiled at Angeal. He touched the soft petal of the flower. "What is this called?"

Angeal approached, observing the plant. "It's a stargazer lily." He plucked the flower from the ground and tucked it behind Cloud's ear. "The white ones represent purity." The blond blushed; hand fiddling with his hair. "Now come on, there are some...people you need to meet." Unnoticed by Cloud as he was led away, a fully grown flower bloomed where the other had been plucked.

* * *

Sephiroth paused, watching Angeal and Cloud make their way across the courtyard. He could understand why Zack had grown so infatuated with him. The boy was very beautiful. Zack was still being silent, except for the occasional heavy sigh. Genesis would punctuate each exhale with a roll of his eyes.

But the obvious change in Zack's demeanour when Cloud arrived made any annoyance Genesis had fade away.

Cloud was a little confused and frightened at the look this black haired teen was giving him. It was a combination of amazement and something else. The stranger turned to Angeal, eyes happy.

"When?"

"This morning. He was sleeping in my garden." Angeal smiled, resting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Cloud, this is Zack."

Zack held out a hand, smiling broadly. "HI! I would say nice to meet you, but I kinda already know you." He laughed awkwardly, turning back to Angeal. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Genesis interrupted, "No. I tried to explain, but He," The redhead pointed at Angeal," said not to."

Angeal shrugged unapologetically. "I figured it would be better to explain when Zack get here. After all, mortals don't have the best sense of understanding. He might of been too shocked to do anything."

Cloud blinked, bewildered. This conversation seemingly had no connection. _I already know you. Mortals_. What was going on?

Sephiroth took notice of the obvious confusion in the blond's face, and interrupted the other's banter. "Why don't we start by explaining what we are?" Zack peered at Cloud's face, watching anxiously. That made Cloud even more nervous.

"Explain what? Please tell me."

Angeal sighed, gesturing with his hand. A large, elm tree sprung up, breaking through the tiles. Cloud yelped and fell back, only to be caught by Zack. "We are gods, Cloud."

* * *

Cloud stared out the window, trying and failing to absorb the words from the previous conversation. For the first time since waking up, Cloud noticed that the scenery outside the courtyard changed every so often. First, the sky was calm and clear. Then, the sky would change to angry, boiling clouds. Then, there was a beach, the water blue and the sand white. He had to stop after a while. It was giving him a headache.

_We are gods, Cloud. Minor gods, to be specific. We live together because we are in charge of the elements. Zack is water, Genesis is fire, Sephiroth is air and I am earth. _

The blond groaned, unable to wrap his head around it. Why would the gods be concerned about him, some lowly slave? Cloud ran his hand through his hair. He was worthless after all, only good for pleasuring those who saw fit to possess his body. Tears sprang up. He had no business being here.

His inner musings were interrupted by a soft voice. "It's difficult to understand, isn't it?"

Cloud glanced up, blinking back his tears. It was Sephiroth, a warm breeze following him. "A little," he admitted.

The silver haired man...no, god...smiled and sat down next to Cloud. Like Cloud, he wore a robe, although his was in silver. There was a silence. The scene outside changed to a forest illuminated by fireflies. "He loves you, you know." The blond jumped, startled. "Zack, I mean." Cloud was shocked by this admission, and focused his gaze on the ground. "Did you ever wonder why your home was struck by a never ending drought? It was because Zack was depressed by your suffering. He grew infatuated with you when you were a child, but grew to love you as you grew more and more beautiful each day. Yes, Cloud, you are beautiful." Cloud was blushing now. "Because we are forbidden to directly meddle in the affairs of mortals, Zack was forced to stand by and watch your pain. " The god stopped, tilting his head slightly. "Oh, alright." He smiled grimly at Cloud. "Duty calls." He paused for a moment, staring at Cloud levelly. "Although Zack does love you, it is your choice whether or not you return that love. But, I'm asking you to be careful. We do not fall in love easily, nor do we fall out. We only choose someone who is pure and good enough for us. Keep that is mind." And he was gone, disappearing in a gust of wind. Cloud held still for a moment, staring out the window again. Sephiroth had given a lot to think about. Maybe...there was something good about him.

* * *

That night, Cloud was given his own room. One that overlooked the garden. Genesis smiled knowingly at his stroke of genius. After all, he didn't associate with mortals. To understand one like that was a victory in his mind. Cloud slept on a soft bed with silken sheets. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow. As he slept, he dreamt.

He stood overlooking a field, watching two women fight. One had the voice that sounded like the roar the ocean, the other's voice like a pack of howling wolves. The matched each other strike for strike, swords clanging. Sparks flew whenever the blades met. He didn't know what exactly was going on, but he knew for certain that his fate hung over this fight. An eternity of happiness with Zack lay with one, a lifetime of suffering lay with the other.

The one women skin was a pale, which made her glowing red eyes stand out even more. Her long hair crackled with energy as she thrust her sword. Her face, coldly beautiful, was now a mask of hate. The other's skin was tanned, as if she spent all her time outdoors. Her hair changed colors, from green to blue to purple. Her green eyes glowed with determination, her jaw stubbornly set.

"Give it up, Jenova. He is not yours to play with. We made a deal, you set the terms. They were followed, so you lose."

The red-eyed women snarled. "He will be mine. You cannot protect him forever, Gaia." At this, she looked up right into Cloud's eyes. "After all, what business does a pleasure slave have being with them."

The tanned women's eyes narrowed. She gestured with her hand and rose bushes sprung up, tearing at the one named Jenova's skin. "Spread your poison somewhere else." She glanced up at Cloud as well. "Don't listen to her, Cloud. You have to stay where you are!"

The blond sat up in a cold sweat, confused and upset by the women's words. Just what was going on?

* * *

Reviews please? Because I like them.


	4. PLEASE READ!

Here's the thing, guys.

I am NOT abandoning this story. I love it entirely too much. But I have exams and a trip coming up, so don't expect much in the way of updates for awhile.

If you wish to comment on this, fine. I am going to delete it, just so you know. If you prefer, you can message me.

I'm sorry I can't do much. I'm just really stressed out lately and dealing with some other stuff. I thank you for all your feedback and also if you read/reviewed/favourited/alerted me or this story. It means a lot.


End file.
